Premier Hiver
by GruviaFt
Summary: Temari vit son premier hiver à Konoha, malheureusement, elle n'est pas habituée à ce choc de température, tombant malade très vite. C'est à Shikamaru de prendre soin d'elle ! ShikaTema, toujours dans la douceur la plus totale !


_Hey bonjour ou bonsoir à tous ! Je vous ai réécrit un autre petit OS sur mon petit Ship du moment, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! ^^ Encore une fois, je suis désolé pour toutes les fautes qu'il pourrait y avoir dedans, malheureusement, je n'ai personne pour corriger mes écrits... :s_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Nous sommes en plein mois de Décembre à Konoha, et la veille, une violente tempête de neige avait fait rage sur la ville, au grand désarroi de Temari qui avait à peine finie d'emménager chez son petit ami, Shikamaru. La pauvre sunnienne avait contractée la veille une grippe qui l'avait forcée à rester couchée dans son lit, aux bons soins de Shikamaru.

Celui-ci sentit la pitié l'envahir lorsque qu'il voyait à quel point elle avait l'air malade. Sa peau avait la blancheur typique de la grippe, accentuée par les nuances classiques de rouge sur ses joues et son front. Même si elle venait de se réveiller, ses yeux étaient cernés, comme les jours où elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, avec quelques petites tresses qui sortaient dans diverses directions.

« Toujours l'hiver à Konoha ? » Râla-t-elle d'une voix rauque et très basse, comme si elle avait peur de parler. Elle grimaça et leva sa main pour se frotter la nuque.

« Comme tous les ans, pendant la même période depuis toujours, oui. » Sourit il « Maintenant que tu vis ici, tu vas peut-être devoir t'y habituer ? »

Temari ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration « J'ai vécu toute ma vie dans un désert, les seules tempêtes que j'ai vécues étaient essentiellement composée de sable, donc la transition m'est un peu violente... »

Elle éternua fortement avant de se pelotonner sous ses deux couvertures.

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et, après avoir remonté sa couverture, l'entoura de ses bras. « Tu as encore froid ? Je peux te donner une autre couverture ou une bouillote si tu veux... »

Elle secoua la tête négativement « Non, je veux prendre un bain. Bien chaud. » Elle bougea pour se lever du lit, s'écartant de ses bras. Elle fût à peine debout que la pièce commença à tourner sur elle-même et elle fut contrainte de se rassoir.

« Pouah. »

« Étourdie ? »

Elle lui lança un regard furieux pour avoir posé une question évidente mais il disparut immédiatement devant son air inquiet. « A moins d'avoir emménager sans me prévenir un carrousel alors oui… »

Shikamaru rigola à sa bêtise et se leva « Reste dans le lit, je vais te faire couler un bain. Je t'ai posé un verre d'eau et des cachets sur la table, ça va aider. »

« Je n'ai pas déjà pris des médicaments tout à l'heure ? » elle demanda, regardant le sachet en papier sur la table. Elle s'installa pour se reposer contre les oreillers sur le lit et recouvrir ses genoux de couvertures.

« C'est des petits cachets un peu spéciaux que tu ne peux pas trouver dans les pharmacies. Du moins sans autorisation spéciale. C'est à bases de cornes de Cerf du clan Nara, avec des plantes médicinales du clan Yamanaka, préparée avec tout le savoir-faire des Akimichi. Chôji me les a livrées ce matin. »

« C'est pour ça que tu n'étais pas dans le lit quand je me suis réveillée ce matin... »

Shikamaru acquiesça et se pencha pour embrasser légèrement son front. Il ajusta les oreillers derrière elle.

« Merci. », dit-elle simplement.

Il lui offrit un petit sourire avant de se retourner et de se frayer un chemin vers la salle de bain. Elle entendit l'eau frapper la baignoire et attrapa le sachet pour avaler d'une traite le contenu, surprise, elle grimaça à l'arrière-goût amère. Son sens de l'odorat et du goût n'était plus vraiment fonctionnel mais le petit goût désagréable était bien présent. Elle remercierait presque sa maladie de lui donner qu'un simple aperçu de la pilule amère.

« Quand tu auras fini, je t'aiderai à rentrer dans la baignoire. » Entendit Temari au loin.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de m'aider. Je peux le faire toute seule. »

« Tu deviens soudainement timide ou quelque chose du genre ? »

Temari ne put s'empêcher de rire à ses mots. Elle sourit légèrement. « Bien sûr que non, mais je suis quand même capable de me laver tout seul. »

« Sans blague, tu ne peux même pas rester debout sans avoir le vertige. Il n'y a pas moyen que je te laisse te baigner là-bas sans supervision. Tu pourrais t'évanouir et te noyer. »

« Ouais, je sais que tu veux juste me voir nu. »

«Je ne me lasse jamais de voir ça, mais ce n'est pas mon raisonnement. Pas cette fois du moins. »

Temari gloussa et éloigna les couvertures d'elle pour s'installer au bord du lit, plaçant ses pieds nus sur le sol froid.

« Tu as aussi des courbatures ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui, c'est l'un des trop nombreux symptômes. »

Shikamaru sourit et l'aida à se relever. Elle vacille légèrement et s'appuie contre sa poitrine pour se soutenir. « Bon sang, je me sens si faible. Comment est-ce que ça peut aller aussi vite ? »

« C'est typique de la grippe. », déclara-t-il.

« Comment tu fais pour ne pas être malade toi aussi ? En plus tu es si chaud… »

« Disons que je suis habitué à l'hiver de Konoha, d'ailleurs j'ai pris l'habitude de faire des siestes dehors, je suppose que ma paresse est très utile maintenant... » plaisanta-t-il.

Elle soupira à nouveau avec une nouvelle toux. Il la prit dans ses bras avant et la porta dans la salle de bain. Elle nicha sa tête entre son cou et de son épaule jusqu'à ce qu'il la pose délicatement sur la chaise, placée entre la baignoire et l'évier.

« J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être une invalide maintenant… » marmonna-t-elle en s'adossant contre la chaise.

Il se tourna pour la regarder. « Ça ne me dérange pas, j'aime bien m'occuper de toi… Tu veux quelque chose dans ton bain ? »

« Un bain moussant à la lavande me paraît plutôt bien. », a-t-elle répondu.

Shikamaru passa son regard sur les étiquettes des bouteilles disposée sur le bord de la baignoire avant d'en prendre une avec une étiquette violette. Il s'approcha et versa le contenu de deux bouchons sous l'eau chaude qui coulait depuis le robinet de la baignoire. Les bulles ont immédiatement commencé à se former et ont conquis l'eau dès que la concoction est entrée en contact avec l'eau. L'odeur fraîche de la lavande remplissait la salle de bain, créant une atmosphère chaleureuse et confortable, la vapeur montant dans les airs embuait les miroirs.

Elle aggripa le côté de l'évier et se leva pour enlever son pyjama et ses sous-vêtements avant de les jeter dans le panier à vêtements en osier brun de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Il l'aida à monter dans la baignoire et elle s'assit dans l'eau, soupirant au contact de l'eau qui enveloppait son corps courbaturé.

« Il fait pas trop chaud là-dedans ? » dit Shikamaru, inquiet « Je ne veux vraiment pas que tu t'évanouisses là-dedans... »

Il s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire et se pencha vers son visage. Il a commencé à vouloir l'embrasser mais elle a bloqué ses lèvres avec sa main.

« Je ne veux pas que tu m'embrasses Shikamaru. » dit-elle, sa voix un peu plus apaisée grâce à la vapeur douce dans la pièce.

Les yeux de Shikamaru s'élargirent. « Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

Temari attrapa un gant de toilette, y mit du savon et commença à frotter sa peau. « Tu pourrais tomber malade. »

« Sérieusement ? »

« On n'a pas besoin d'être deux comme ça dans cet appartement, sinon on sera- »

Il l'a coupée et pris le creux de son visage avec sa paume et l'a embrassée. Il glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres et la passa le long de ses dents blanches avant d'ouvrir davantage sa bouche et l'a glissé à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Elle ferma les yeux et commença à retourner le geste ardent, même si elle était malade. Elle n'aurait jamais, dans des circonstances privées, à moins d'être en colère contre lui, refuser de l'embrasser. Elle gémit, ne sachant pas ce qui intensifiait le plus son vertige, la chaleur de la pièce ou la façon dont ses lèvres dansaient avec les siennes.

Elle s'éloigna immédiatement quand elle sentit que sa toux montait dans sa gorge. Et en effet, elle a commencé à tousser et à immédiatement détournée son visage de lui. « Tu vas tomber malade, je le sais... » dit-elle quand la toux cessa.

«Eh bien, si je tombe malade, tant pis, » dit-il, « J'ai été vacciné contre la grippe cette année, alors je suis mieux protégé que toi, et puis ça en valait la peine. »

« Je suppose… » céda-t-elle « Si c'est vraiment le cas, alors viens prendre ce bain avec moi. C'est une bonne occasion pour passer plus de temps avec toi. »

Shikamaru leva un sourcil, surpris. « Vraiment ? »

Elle hocha la tête « Oui. Je ne l'aurais pas dit si je ne le voulais pas. »

Shikamaru commença à enlever ses vêtements tandis que Temari remplissait la baignoire d'eau, plus fraîche cette fois-ci, pour baisser légèrement la température. Elle le regarda se déshabiller, observant ses muscles fermes sous sa peau de pêche. Il se tourna vers elle et son estomac s'affaissa quand elle regarda son abdomen. Elle était attirée par beaucoup de choses chez lui, mais ses abdos qu'il réussissait à garder grâce à son entraînement régulier, malgré son travail dans le bureau en tant que conseiller du Hokage, en faisaient une femme très comblée. Bien sûr, elle était heureuse avec lui, peu importe à quoi il ressemblait.

Il entra dans la baignoire et s'installa dans l'eau chaude derrière elle. Elle s'adossa à lui et se détendit complètement quand ses bras l'entourèrent. Elle posa sa tête sur sa poitrine, ferma les yeux et écouta le bruit sourd de son battement de cœur.

« Je pense toujours que cette chaleur n'est pas bonne pour toi », déclara Shikamaru.

« Laissez-moi profiter de mon état actuel, d'accord ? »

Il gloussa et embrassa le haut de sa tête. « D'accord, désolé, mais si tu commences à te sentir mal, fais-le moi savoir s'il te plaît. » Son manque de réponse l'intrigua, il pencha son visage vers le sien et sourit doucement. Elle était profondément endormie contre lui, respirant très profondément, malgré sa respiration sifflante typique de la maladie. Elle avait un doux sourire sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se reposait contre lui, manifestement à l'aise.

« Il est temps que je sois capable de prendre soin de toi pour une fois ».

* * *

Voilà, n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours encourageant pour la suite, surtout que j'ai plein d'autre petites idées qui traînent sur mon téléphone, il me faut de la motivation pour continuer tout ça ! ^^

A plus !


End file.
